The Last Mission
by Charisma Enigma
Summary: RE:0 On her last mission for Bravo team, Jayde is taken into a horror of zombies and strange mutated creatures. With Billy Coen and Rebecca Chambers and her sharp tongue, can she make it out of the nightmare alive? Billy/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Crashdown

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from the Resident Evil (Biohazard) series. It is respectively copyrighted by Capcom and Sony pictures. None of the characters are my own (except Jayde and co-ownership of Sinn). All events are purely fictional. Any resemblance to any person, living or deceased, real or fictional is purely coincidental.

**Rating:** R for horror, violence, language, and sexual situations later on.

**Summary: **Jayde's last mission with Bravo team takes her into a world of zombies and mutated creatures in the Arklay Mountains. Along with Rebbeca and Billy can she make it out alive? Billy/OC.

**Author's Note: **This fan fiction started about 5 years ago as Resident Evil: Epidemic which I co-authored with Sinn (my personal bitch and character in maybe this story and probably others.). It involved my friends and myself. I have re-worked the story with an OC and probably brief appearances by friends in later chapters. Its been eating away at me - so read and review. Enjoy!

____________________________________________________________________

**Chapter One: Crashdown**

Jayde turned up the music on her mp3 player to drown out the whirl of the helicopters blades. She hated flying. Hated the thought of being more than 10 feet off the ground, or at least any stable surface. Music was the closest thing to valium in situations like these, yet in others it could set her off with a force. Thankfully, this was the last mission she'd be doing with Bravo team. One last test before she moved up in rank to Alpha. Resting her head against the small window she stretched out her legs in what little room she had left. They'd soon be over the Arklay mountains to investigate the recent murders, but that could take a backseat to a moment of shut-eye.

No sooner had the next track begun when she was being shaken awake by a fellow Bravo member. Which meant one of two things: A terrorist had boarded the helicopter or they were going down. It was almost like someone had lit a fire under her ass at the speed she flew up and whipped off the headphones and made way for the piloting controls. The same arms that had awaken her now restrained her. Her body began to vibrate at the sound of gut busting laughter.

"Futon, what the hell is so fucking funny?" Jayde addressed the younger but larger new recruit to Bravo, Mike Futon. Once establishing that the helicopter was still safely flying she began a rant that fully proved that she had earned her nickname as fire-tongue.

"Calm down there chief. Gotta have a little fun on my first mission! And seeing as you're leaving us soon, you seemed to be the perfect target." Mike turned to the others who wore similar smiles to his own.

"She'd be out of here a lot sooner if she'd done better on that training mission." Richard, her former mentor chimed up from the back. Jayde knew he'd miss her most of all, and her feelings were similar. But he had a new rookie to train. Rebecca chambers sat next to him, quiet as a church mouse. "If you hadn't of shot that cardboard cut out of a guy in a wheelchair she'd already be an Alpha."

Jayde's cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson. "He could have been a suicide bomber, using the wheelchair as a cover. He could have been armed."

"Yeah, or you could have taken off those headphones and heard the recording shout: "Don't shoot! I'm injured!" Richard gave a small chuckles and smiled at her. He knew as well as she did that the headphones were her driving force. The one tool that turned her into lethal weapon.

She could see the edge of the forest now, nothing but a blanket of deep green. Her stomach lurched as she thought of crash-landing into the thick brush, setting off a forest fire that would take weeks to put out. Slowly, she slummed back down on the helicopters floor and closed her eyes, reminding herself that S.T.A.R.S. pilots received the best training the state could provide.

"Uh, guys - we got an issue here." the pilot called. Shortly after the alarm system went off and the entire helicopter lit up with red flashes. Jayde turned a shade as deep as her name as the turbulence hit and the helicopter took a dreadful nosedive into the forest below. The last thing Jayde remembered was hitting her head as the chopper hit solid ground.

She took her time when she came to, rubbing the back of her head. A goose-egg was already forming. Her memory was still intact and nothing else on her appeared to be inured. She groped around the wet leaf-covered ground searching for her headphones. "Aw, screw this." She took out her flashlight from her belt holster. She'd gone through many training lessons in full darkness to rescue dummies from burning buildings without a flashlight. But this was something more important than some mannequin - this was her weapon.

Retrieving it, she made her way through the overgrowth and downed limbs. Something didn't seem right. The forest was void of sounds. The crickets were silent and there was no other sign of living animals that habit the forest. She continued on, cycling through songs nervously. Where was the rest of the crew and why did they just leave her there? Most disturbing was that Rebecca was missing. Though Richard was officially training her, it was the responsibility of the whole team to ensure her safety.

Then she saw it - a vacant train sitting on the middle of the tracks. _Odd. _Jayde thought. _Extremely Odd. Where was the train heading? There's nothing out here for miles._ She approached it slowly, not knowing what could have put the train here. Inside it was dimly lighted, but still she could make out the silhouettes of passengers who seemed calmly seated. "I'm Jayde Michaels, Bravo Team S.T.A.R.S. Can anyone tell me what happened." she called out. The passengers remained silent. _Must be foreigners. _

"_J-Jayde?" someone called out from behind her. The voice seemed unfamiliar. She spun around and pointed her flashlight directly at Rebecca Chambers._

"_Rebbeca! You're safe. Where's the rest of the team?' Rebecca looked down at her feet and shifted uncomfortably._

"_I don't know. I lost them after the accident. I came across the train and decided to check it out. But the passengers….they're…" she trailed off, suddenly shaken._

_Jayde turned her flashlight to the face of the closest passenger, a well dressed man of about 40. His eyes were glazed and his skin seemed pale. She bent down and placed two fingers to the artery on the side of his neck. "He's dead." Flashing her light to the rest of the train she studied the faces of the rest of the passengers. "They're all dead."_

_Rebecca's silence could only be taken as agreement. "B-but then…why are they moving towards us?"_

_________________________________________________________________

_So, whadya think? I've got so much of this story I just need to type it. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2: Convict

**Chapter 2: **

Popping in her ear phones, Jayde removed one of the three firearms she carried on missions. This one, a 45mm engraved with her initials had been a gift from her grandfather after her initiation into Bravo. Aiming for the knee, she delivered a non-lethal shot to the knee-cap of the passenger. _Fuck. Should've warned the poor bastard first. Oh well, at least the screw up was in front of the rookie. _"Stop! Lie on your stomach and put your hands behind your head!"

The man didn't seem to understand or regard the warning. Stumbling and groaning he rose to his feet once more. "I'm warning you!" Jayde called out once more before taking aim at his stomach. Again, she put another bullet right into him. But the man kept coming, his arms outstretched towards her. Suddenly he lunged at her, mouth opened and his teeth searching for something to clamp onto. _What is this guy, Superman? _Without hesitation she fired one round straight into the center of his forehead. He dropped to the ground with a muffled groan and stayed there.

Jayde turned to face the still shaking Rebecca. She had pulled her firearm, but kept it tucked at her side. It was like she was too afraid to even move. Jayde wondered how long they'd keep this one, or even why they had recruited her in the first place. "In situations like that," Jayde began, sounded a bit more maternal than she wanted to "you're my B-U-W. My back-up woman. You need to have your weapon drown and aimed in case I come under threat. And THAT was most certainly a threat. Did you see that fucker try to bite me?"

Rebecca gazed back, understanding but almost offended by the language. "Oh yes," Jayde said, "I have a pretty bad mouth. That's why they stick the trainees with Richard. He's just a teddy bear. Never think I've heard him swear since I've been here. Come on, we need to look around. See if there's survivors. Find out what caused this mess."

They continued on into the next cabin, coming across a similar scene. Everyone was dead. But some of them seemed oblivious to that fact and roamed the back of the car. "What are these things?" Rebecca asked, her voice soft.

"Well, first guess would be zombies. The undead. But since I seem to be awake and this isn't an 80's horror flick I have no idea." _At this point, I don't care. These fuckers don't seem friendly. _"Ready. Here's your first lesson. Yell, point and shoot. For example…HEY! Assholes! Piss off!" With that she let off three rounds, hitting two in the head and missing the third. "Damn." She reloaded as Rebecca fired off four round, finally felling the man.

"Hmm. Not bad." Jayde put a finger to her chin. "But let's see if next time we can get him down in 2." The two continued on, reaching a carpeted stairway. "Pretty swank for a public train. Up we go, lets see what kind of fish eggs these people stuff down their throats." Jayde started up first, making sure Rebecca wouldn't be the primary target.

"Um, Jayde? There's something you should probably know." Rebecca remained at the foot of the stairs, reluctant to go any further. "There's an overturned police transport vehicle in the forest not to far from this train. The officers are dead but there was no sign of the convict. If he did manage to escape, he'd probably hide out in this train."

That was enough to stop Jayde. "Well, chances are he's handcuffed. Second, he's probably unarmed. And even though we may be 'the weaker sex' we kinda even things up with the firearms. So relax. If we do find him we'll detain him and probably get the key to city or something." Rebecca nodded, stil wary, but followed up the stairs.

"Its not polite to talk about someone behind their back." The voice stopped the girls mid-way up the stairs. At the foot of the stairs stood a dark haired man, muscled and tattooed. A pair of handcuffs hung from his left wrist.

"I'm guessing from your choice of accessories, you'd be the convict. Unfortunately, they don't cover courtesy in basic training, but they do cover use of a firearm." Jayde raised her gun, pointing it squarely at her chest. "Now you've got two options: Come with us quietly or earn another hole in your body."

The man shifted his weight to his back foot. "Ooo, I'm gonna go with option C: Help myself and you girls get off this train alive."

Jayde gave off a laugh. "Hmm, I think I can manage just fine, thanks. So, would that be your final answer?" she asked, as she cocked the gun back.

"Wait. I've been through this whole train. Its crawling with those creatures out there, and they all want their pound of flesh. Literally. The conductor's been chewed apart like a T-bone steak. And frankly, 2 against 200 isn't fair game."

_Full of these things? She thought about the situation. She wasn't that sure she could handle this situation alone, and she was sure Rebecca couldn't handle herself. Another member of this team could ensure that they make it out of this hell-hole. But could she trust him?_

"_And who are you to think you can fend off these things?" Jayde asked, her tone soaked in sarcasm._

"_Billy Coen. Former marine and now a dangerous wanted man. Unfortunately, I'm not much use unarmed." He trailed his eyes down to Jayde's hip, resting them on her second gun. _

_Reluctantly, Jayde tossed him her .45 and pulled out her second. "Welcome to the crew. Temporarily. As soon as we're out of here your ass is back in the patty-wagon." _


	3. Chapter 3: Take the Lead

**Chapter 3: Take the Lead**

"Alright Rebecca, time for lesson number two: Leading. You're the first man in. Umm, _woman_ in. Its your job to secure the area, make sure its safe for entry." Jayde hadn't heard anything overhead and was pretty sure this cabin contained nothing more then a few overpriced lamps and a more comfortable seat reserved for the big wigs willing to pay extra for small luxuries. "If you find the area secure, motion for us to follow. If there's something there to worry about, scream like hell and fire." She nodded at Billy. "Mr. Coen, after you."

She figured it would be best to keep the convict close at hand. If he did try anything funny the first target would be his backside. For a moment her mind flashed to what it would be like to turn his ass back in. The mayor handing her the key to Raccoon City, Wesker shaking her hand and welcoming her as co-captain of Alpha team. She was roughly shaken to her senses as the train jolted into motion. Rebecca had caught herself by clutching onto the railing. Jayde, taken off-guard, had been thrown back into Billy, knocking them both down to the end of the stairs. Both of them tumbling ass-over-elbow, the felon had managed to land squarely on top of her, his head resting on her chest.

"You could have at least bought me dinner first." Jayde threw him off her and jumped to her feet. _That's twice today I've nearly concussed myself. Gotta stop this._ With a bit of a menacing glance back at her, Billy took his place between the two Bravo members.

Entering the upper-class cabin, Rebecca could smell a small fire burning the curtains across the window. Seated on the other side was an older gentlemen dressed in a dark brown suit. His glasses were slightly askew and already he had taken on the smell of slow human decay. Still, his face looked so inviting. Like a grandfather, this was someone you hoped to save. Slowly, she approached him. "Uhm, sir…are you ok?"

Billy had seen it coming before Rebecca. The man rose from his chair and lunged towards the young S.T.A.R.S member. As he grabbed her and pulled her towards him, Billy took aim and shot. The bullet caught the zombie right below the hairline just before he had sunk his teeth directly into Rebecca's neck.

Jayde was impressed. _Pretty good marksmen. If it weren't for his record he'd make a damn good edition to S.T.A.R.S._ "We need to find a way out of here and fast." Eying past the others, she spotted a service ladder at the far window. "Obviously, we're not going to make it to the conductor's car through the other cabin's. Maybe there's a way over these things, a hatch that will lead us right to the controls so we can stop this runaway train before it ends us." _Who's driving this thing anyways?_

Billy made his way to the ladder first. "Hey!" Jayde yelled. "Not so fast."

He turned back with a smirk. "Of course, ladies first." He motioned at Rebecca who ascended first. "Now, age before beauty." he quipped.

"Hahar, that's right. Now get your ass up that ladder before beauty turns you into a beast."

The rain pounded the top of the train and soaking the three through their clothes. Rebecca still lead the way, stopping once to face Jayde. She tried to yell but the wind drowned her out. Jayde pointed at her ears and raised her hands up. Rebecca motioned to the front. At the end of the car there were sparks from what looked to be a power source for the train.

Billy took the lead now, grasping Rebecca by the hand. _Apparently, he think I can handle myself._ While the two ahead of her moved a bit faster, Jayde knew she had the better balance. Years of being forced into a leotard and prancing on a high beam had instilled that in her. Billy made quick work of examining and repairing the breaker box. Getting close she could barely make out what he was shouting. "Its too the breaks!" _Oh, that's good to know._

The three jumped down a hole in the next car over. _Nothing here, good. Wait, did the wall just move?_ Jayde ran her hand down the wall and pulled it back. Her fingers were covered in a slipper mucus. "Leech eggs?" _But there aren't any swamps nearby…_

"Yeah. They're covering the train." Billy announced casually, as if it were a simple math solution any first grader could solve. Jayde rolled her eyes. "Careful, don't want to ruin those pretty little boots of yours Lucy."

Jayde didn't get it at first until he reached out and swatted her ponytail. _Oh, redhead. I Love Lucy. Great, he's a comedian too._ "It seems like we're not to far from the conductor's quarters. It should be right below us. I'll take the lead from here. You did good, Rebecca." _God, this is like the training mission from hell. _"We need to figure out what those things are out there an then…" she was interrupted by a strong his that came from down the hall. Looking to Billy she motioned for them to follow.

She slowly made her way down the hall into what looked like a small bar. Colored glass bottles sat in front of a long mirror, typical of pubs. The hiss came again, even stronger and more chilling than before. "Jayde, I think its coming from above us. " Rebecca lowered her firearm and pointed towards the roof. Jayde quickly looked for a quick exit. Nothing but a hatch at the other side of the room underneath another huge gap in the train's ceiling. Billy ran past her, grabbing a shotgun from behind the bar. _Figures. They'd pay hundreds of dollars for fancy lamps but God forbid you steal the booze. _

Before she could even spit out Jack Daniels, the roof collapsed right in front of her. But what was beyond the wrecked metal was more than she could ever hope to handle alone. A 12-ft long giant scopion was clicking its claws and scuttling back, its tail curled to strike. Jayde pulled in her head phones and jacked the volume. _Time to get the adrenaline going. _

With Billy's handy work with the shotgun and a few shots fired off by Rebecca the makeshift team made quick work of the scorpion. "Billy!" Jayde called out, "Aim for its head, now!" He pulled the trigger to nothing but a click. Empty. _Shit._ Jayde ran at it at pull force, keeping a dead aim on its head. She managed to pull off one shot, but not before its tail swept her to the other side of the car.

Slightly dazed, she laid against the wall. Her back hurt something fierce, and she was pretty sure she'd pulled something in her right arm. Closing her eyes and massaging it, she took a deep breath. When she opened them again, Billy Coen stood in front of her offering her a hand.

__________________________________________________________

**A/N: I didn't realize how much time they spent on the train. But then again, I do remember this as my first RE game and spending like an hour and a half trying to get off the damn thing. Haha. I'm not going to go into the part about the leeches hatching or the part with the hookshot. But this will all make sense in the end, I promise you. **


	4. Chapter 4: Our Little Secret

Ch. 4: Our Little Secret

Standing up, Jayde could feel the blood rushing to her head. Stumbling, she took a seat in a bullet riddled chair. "Give me a moment." Leaning back, she shut her eyes. Taking in deep breaths she could almost escape from this nightmare. Back to when she first learned of her promotion. Back to when she first met Wesker.

Jayde had joined S.T.A.R.S. straight out of college. Growing up a local girl she'd rather defend her hometown than travel off to corporations with a degree in virology. She'd put up with the hazing and brutal training programs and secured her place on Bravo Team. It wasn't long before the captain of Alpha team took an interest in her.

Marksmanship is fantastic - if only I could get her to take off those damn headphones!" Richard had beamed when Wesker asked about her. He began showing up at practice missions and training sessions, keeping close watch on Jayde.

"Talent like this shouldn't be wasted," he said, approaching her. She could see her reflection in his dark shades. "We could use you on Alpha Team." He stood close to her now, looking her over. It was almost as if his gaze could pierce her flesh. "Perhaps we could come to some sort of arrangement?" He reached into his breast pocket and fished out a plain white business card with an address printed in red. "Meet me here at 5 o'clock sharp tomorrow."

Jayde didn't hesitate. The next day she drove her beat up Rodeo down to the edge of Raccoon Forest, to an abandoned lab. A pharmaceutical corporation had built it in hopes of competing and eventually buying Umbrella. But the challenge had proved too much and the lab closed within a year.

As promised, Wesker was there in a long black jacket carrying an old, beaten up black briefcase/ Whenever she would inquire as to its contents the answer was always the same: "Its our little secret." Though it seemed odd, she continued transporting him between the lab and his apartment. Hell, if he asked her to bungee jump off the Space Needle for a spot on Alpha, she's probably do it. One day, long after she'd stopped asking about the briefcase he placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear: "Do you really want to know what's in here?" Feeling his hot breath on her skin she barely managed a nod. "This is an enzyme, created in this very lab for Umbrella. Its one of the final steps in the completion of something that will make us all very, very rich. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, allowing his lips to linger for a moment. "And you are one step closer to playing for my team."

Opening her eyes she re-entered the horror. Billy stood over her, watching. Rubbing her head, she stood up once more. "Slight concussion probably. Nothing major." She headed down the hatch, not knowing exactly where she was leading the,. Stopping, she read the sign above the nearest door. "In here. We can grab the controls and hopefully stop this damn thing."

The panels of flashing lights confused her. Billy ran his fingers along the buttons and studied each monitor closely. Nodding, he motioned toward a lever. "The breaks are a two part system. One of us has to engage them in the rear." He let his gaze drift between the two women. Jayde took a deep sigh.

"Yup. I'll go. Course. Nominate the captain." she started to pace. _Do I even get a chance to recover? _But I swear, if you so much as touch one hair on her head you'll be missing a lot more downstairs." She made her way through the compartments, stopping only to shoot anything that got in her way. The rain pelted and stung her skin as she made her way toward the lever. Soaking and annoyed, she thrust it down as hard as she could. Immediately, she could smell a burning stench and felt the train shudder. She jostled between the seats, fighting to keep her balance back toward the front controls. As her hand reached for the door the train slid to a stop, slamming into something very solid.

____________________________

A/N: Long time, no update. Long time, no computer either. *sigh* Sinn will be joining us in later chapters. He's a very interesting character, although not _really my bitch. I was asked to clarify._

_I'm working on like 3 other fics at the moment, so bear with me._


End file.
